


The Owl & the Dove

by adventurenow



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurenow/pseuds/adventurenow





	1. Another Battle Won

The battle was over. Bodies littered the once green ground. Some were dead while others were dying. Healers and friends searched the bodies and pulled them away to some sort of comfort.

On top of a hill that overlooked bloody grass stood a woman. She wore the most beautiful armor over her white tunic.

On her arm was a large shield that bore the horrible head of the once feared gorgon, Medusa. In her other hand, she held a long spear that seemed to glow in the aftermath of the battle. At her waist was a sharp sword that had a few scratches and dents from the fight.

Athena took off her helmet and smiled brightly as she looked to the sky.

Swooping down from the heavens was a large golden chariot pulled by two white horses.

Guiding them with reins of gold was a beautiful golden-haired goddess who wore a wreath of olive leaves on her head.

Standing behind Athena with a scowl on his face was a tall, dark-haired man.

His black armor seemed to absorb the light around him, and the large sword that hung at his side still dripped with blood.

He crossed his muscular arms over his broad chest and watched the approaching chariot with a look of scorn on his face.

"I want your troops out of the area by nightfall Ares," Athena said as she tucked her helmet under her arm and continued to watch the chariot.

Men around them walked by, not noticing the two immortals that had been fighting amongst them just moments ago.

"And take your wounded this time," she said as an afterthought.

For a moment Ares was tempted to pull his sword out and use it on his sister, but he thought better of it and clenched his hands until his knuckles were white.

"I would have had you if you hadn't cheated," he growled as he turned his gaze to Athena.

"Cheated?" Athena asked with a raised brow as she turned and studied the dark god in front of her.

"I did no such thing. I just out thought you again," she explained, then turned with a smug grin on her face.

"Wise Athena. Bloodthirsty Ares. Hear me Nike, winged goddess of victory," the chariot driver called out as her horses landed softly on the ground.

Holding up a wreath of olive leaves she couldn't help but smile at Athena.

"I, who grants victory to both mortal and immortal alike, have heard the voice of the Fates, and they have decreed that the goddess of wisdom has won this battle," she declared as she stepped up to Athena, who bowed her head to receive the wreath that Nike offered.

Ares watched with hatred in his eyes.

Gnashing his teeth in anger he turned away and watched as the remains of his decimated army collected the dead and wounded.

He was tired of losing to his sister. He turned back in time to watch Nike get back in her chariot.

"Have a nice ride," he grumbled, then crossed his arms again.

Rolling her eyes at the sulking god, Nike gave a nod to Athena, then rode back into the sky.

Athena turned to look at her brother and grinned when she saw his pout.

"Oh, come on, Ares. Surely by now you have gotten used to me beating you," she said with amusement.

Ares's face turned dark red as he held back his anger.

"If you ask nicely I'll let you wear the wreath," she joked.

"Keep it up Athena, and I'll be wearing more than your wreath," he growled as his eyes narrowed dangerously, and he took half a step closer to his sister.

Athena raised a brow in amusement and shook her head.

"Your threats don't scare me, Ares," she said the grip on her spear tightening. "There is nothing you can beat me at."

The corner of her lips curled into a grin, and she raised her brow. Ares let out a soft laugh then shook his head.

"Oh there is something I can beat you at," he said just as a shimmering light flashed next to him, and Aphrodite appeared.

He turned to the goddess of love and smiled wickedly at her.

"There you are," he said as he turned and let his eyes travel over her body. Aphrodite looked at Ares and smiled as she felt a blush creep up her neck.

"Sorry, I was busy at one of my temples, then Zeus needed to talk to me," she said as Ares wrapped an arm around her slim waist. She tried to push him away but he was too strong.

"Not here," she whispered urgently and looked around in fright that her husband might be around.

Athena watched Ares and Aphrodite with a burning feeling in her gut.

Ares was right, there was something that he could beat her at.

He had someone who loved him while Athena was alone. Chewing on her lip she couldn't hold back the jealousy that tore through her veins.

She would have traded in all the olive wreaths for someone to look at her the way Aphrodite looked at Ares.

Even more so, she would have liked it if Aphrodite looked at her that way.

Her liking toward the other goddess wasn't something that had just happened one day. It had been building for a long time.

After all the fighting with the Trojan war, Athena had realized just how brave Aphrodite was.

The goddess had entered the battlefield to save that silly Paris. Not something that most gods would do.

After the war, Athena had let herself be more friendly to Aphrodite, and the goddess of love was friendly in turn.

Athena refused to let Ares see his victory over her, so she turned to leave, but Aphrodite's gentle voice stopped her.

"Athena, Zeus is looking for you. And I need your help," she said, then her voice was stopped by Ares's lips against hers.

"Thanks," Athena said as she took a few steps away from the couple.

She didn't want to be near them when they were together.

"Come see me later if you need to."

With that Athena vanished and reappeared in her war room on Mount Olympus.

* * *

Back at her temple, Athena couldn't stop the nagging feeling that Ares had beaten her at something. With a shake of her head, she tried to push that thought away.

Though she had never truly experienced love, she did know it was not a game with a prize to be won. It was something to be savored and celebrated.

Sighing as she stepped into her temple on Olympus, she glanced wearily at the young man wearing winged sandals, hovering in mid-air.

He smiled at her and waved merrily.

"Hey sis, way to kick the crap of Ares's armies again," he said enthusiastically as he flew

just out of her reach.

He leaned back as if he were sitting on a chair and watched as Athena brushed past him. All attempts at figuring out what Aphrodite could want were banished from her head quickly.

"Thanks, Hermes," she said softly as she walked over to a map of Greece spread out on the table in the middle of the large room.

Blue and red blocks of clay were positioned on the map, representing the various armies in Greece and the surrounding territories.

Hermes flew behind her, and they both watched in silence as a red block moved slowly away from Argos and headed toward Sparta, Ares's city.

Looking over her shoulder at her younger brother, she raised her brow.

"Now, what can I do for you?" she asked as she laid her helmet on the table, then started to take off her armor and place it carefully on the wooden stand against the wall.

In her head, she was going over the hundreds of visits with mortals she needed to have before the sun set.

"Zeus sent me," he said as he landed soundlessly on the marble floor and walked over to her spear stand.

Picking up one of the spears, he held it in his hands and thrust it at an imaginary enemy.

Athena glanced at him with a raised brow but let him play with her extra spear while she finished carefully dressing a wooden stand with her armor.

Though she could have easily used her powers to take off her armor, she liked doing it by hand. She prided herself on being a goddess for the people and found that by doing simple tasks that her followers did, she was able to come up with tools to help them.

Once done she wore only a thin white toga and a gold belt around her slim waist. Her hair, no longer held up by the helmet or pins now framed her face, the olive wreath rested on top of her head like a crown.

On her wrists were delicate bracelets that Hephaestus had made her after she had helped improve his method of forging metals. She was no longer the fierce goddess of war, but the

inspiring goddess of wisdom.

Walking over to her brother, who was still pretending to fight, she daftly plucked the spear from his hands and replaced it on the stand.

She could only take him goofing off for so long before she became irritated. He had a message for her from Zeus, and she wanted to know what it was.

As she walked to the marble altar in the corner of the room, a bowl of water appeared on it.

"I take it since you still haven't told me what Zeus wants that it isn't time-sensitive," she said as she bent over the blow and splashed some water on her face.

A piece of soft cloth appeared in her hands that she used to dry her face. Laying the cloth next to the bowl they both disappeared, and a jug of wine and bowl of olives replaced them.

"He just told me to tell you that he wanted to see you when you had a moment. But Hera was hovering around," Hermes said with a shrug of his shoulder as he leaned against the table in the middle of the room and watched Athena pour herself a cup of wine.

Picking up her cup, Athena shook her head then took a drink of the sweet wine.

"I'm sure she is upset about something, and he wants me to fix it," she muttered around the cup then took another sip.

Expecting to hear a snort or a chuckle in agreement from Hermes, she glanced at him. When she found him eyeing her, she rolled her eyes and took another sip.

Hermes didn't realize he was staring at her until she cleared her throat impatiently.

A blush crept over his boyish face, and he lifted into the air.

He wouldn't lie. Athena was beautiful.

She didn't have the breathtaking beauty Aphrodite or Hera had, but she had a beauty of her own.

And she had a body to die for since she was never still for long and constantly in the midst of a battle or aiding some hero.

He also knew that he wasn't the only god that liked looking at her, but he was one of the most trusted.

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said hastily, then licked his lips nervously.

After Zeus and Hera, Athena's fury was the worst, and he didn’t want to be struck by it. He watched as Athena shrugged her shoulders carelessly and took another sip of her wine.

"Oh, Aphrodite wants you," he said as he remembered the goddess of love had asked to find Athena for her.

In shock and embarrassment, Athena spat out the liquid in her mouth.

She looked at Hermes quickly as her heart began to beat harder and faster. She wondered for a moment if he could hear it.

He was looking at her with a wrinkled brow and a look of confusion.

Of course, he didn't know her true feelings toward the other goddess she thought as she wiped the wine off her chin with the back of her hand.

No one knew. Only recently had Athena realized what her feelings truly were.

"Are you okay?" Hermes asked as he flew closer to her. She held her hand up to stop him, and he obeyed the silent command.

He studied her closely as she looked around uneasily and shifted her feet.

It never occurred to him that Athena would have taken what he said in another meaning. She was a virgin goddess after all and never passed a chance to let everyone know she was going to remain one.

"Yes, sorry," she muttered as she turned her back to him.

Her hand shook so much that her cup rattled against the marble counter as she set it down.

Noticing how nervous Athena was, Hermes wondered if Athena had recently played some mean joke on Aphrodite.

He didn't want to be involved or even know what was going on, so he kept quiet.

"Okay, I must go then. I have to tell Artemis that Zeus is mad because her Amazons aren't offering him enough scarifies," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "She won't be happy about that one. See you later!"

Hermes flew quickly out of the room through the door leaving Athena staring at the untouched bowl of olives.

Exhaling loudly she turned and glanced over the room. Her armor needed the dents hammered out of it, and her spear needed to be sharpened.

Her sword was in perfect condition and hung proudly on a wall next to hundreds of olive wreaths.

"A lot of good they do me," she whispered regretfully as she slowly reached up and took off the new one.

Holding it in her hand she glared at it as she remembered the sight of Ares and Aphrodite together and how much it had bothered her.

She let her thoughts wander as she tried to figure out why it had affected her so much.

After a few minutes, she shook her head as if trying to get rid of the thoughts.

She couldn't come up with any reason except that she'd never seen them together after a battle, and she had been filled with the joy of victory.

Walking to what she called her wall of victory, she hung up the newest wreath then turned to the door. Knowing she needed to see Zeus first, she fought back the urge to go find Aphrodite and see what she wanted.

"I know it isn't I," she whispered dejectedly. "She can have anyone she wants. And there is no reason she'd ever want me."

Chewing on her lip Athena, tried to think of an excuse she could use to avoid Aphrodite for a few years.

Last time she had tried to avoid the goddess, poor Odysseus had his grand adventure trying to make his way home.

That had kept her busy and away from Aphrodite for ten years, but Athena didn't want to have to send any of her heroes on long, pointless quests.

"Zeus first, then deal with her," she muttered. 

"I could always say I need to see her husband about fixing my armor," she decided as

an escape.

It was well known that Aphrodite was not happy in her marriage and avoided her husband at all costs.

With a firm nod of her head, she pushed all thoughts of Aphrodite out of her head and left the room.

Starting up the marble road that led to the council chamber of the gods and Zeus's throne, she was glad to see that no one was around.

The sound of angry shouting was heard from behind the large oak doors that opened to Zeus's Throne Room.

Knowing the voices belonged to Zeus and Hera, Athena prepared herself to witness yet another battle of wills between the King and Queen of Olympus.


	2. The Request

As Athena pushed open the wooden doors, she found Zeus sitting on his throne while Hera paced in front of him. Her arms swung about wildly as she shouted about some new lover he had taken last night. They were too preoccupied to notice her standing there.

Zeus was watching his wife with a bored expression on his face though Athena knew that he was getting upset. His fingers were clutching the arms of his throne so hard his knuckles were white, and he was tapping his foot impatiently on the marble floor.

Athena folded her hands in front of her and waited to be noticed. She knew better than to jump in during a fight between them.

The last time she tried to help, she found herself being used as a shield by Hera to stop on of Zeus's lightning bolts. It had been a bad experience, and she tried to avoid their fights from that point on.

"Athena there you are," Zeus said happily, grateful for the interruption to Hera's usual rants about his affairs. Standing, he stepped past his wife who was frowning at Athena.

"Congratulations on your great victory," he said extending his hand to her with a fatherly smile on his face.

Taking his hand, Athena smiled warmly.

"Thank you father," she said softly then glanced at Hera.

"Greetings Queen Hera, " with a nod of her head, she let go of Zeus’s hand, "I am pleased to report that Ares's army is at this moment leaving your favored city of Argos, and my army will be leaving within the next few days."

"Thank you, Athena," Hera said stiffly and with much difficultly.

Though she did like Athena and for the most part they both got along very well, Hera hated thanking anyone.

"If you'll excuse me. I see that your father's attention is going to be on you rather than my

concerns," she bit out sharply as she shot Zeus a dangerous look.

Sighing heavily, Zeus took a step up to his wife and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hera, please stay," he said, bending forward and placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll talk with Athena then you and I can finish our talk," he suggested with a twinkle in his eyes and a sly smile on his lips.

Not able to stay mad at Zeus for long, Hera sighed and nodded her head.

"All right," she whispered, then turned and took her seat on her throne next to Zeus.

She looked at father and daughter and wished not for the first time that she had been Athena's mother.

It was no secret that Athena was Zeus's favorite child, and Hera was sure that if he had given his golden child to him, then he would spend more time with her then with his many lovers.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Athena asked as she followed Zeus to his throne.

Taking his seat, he studied his daughter who was now standing in front of him. He flashed her a smile as if asking her to forgive him.

"I need your assistance," Zeus started and ran a hand over his bearded chin. Athena watched her father with careful eyes.

The only time Zeus asked for her "assistance" was when he needed her to aid one of his illegitimate sons in some quest.

Nodding her head as if to tell him to continue, Athena noticed that Hera was studying her closely.

She knew from previous experiences it was never good when Hera had an interest in something. It always meant some sort of trouble.

Zeus leaned back in his chair and folded his hands in his lap. He had to word his request the right way or he knew Athena would feel it was below her.

"Hephaestus is having some problems," he stated bluntly. He noticed the way Athena's brows raised in surprise.

It was no secret that Zeus had little feelings for his lame son. Zeus only allows Hephaestus to live on Olympus because he makes the most beautiful objects. He was gifted with his forge and fire, and Zeus was often the receiver of his gifts.

Another thought struck Athena strangely, and she had to force herself to hide it.

Hephaestus was Aphrodite's husband. She didn't want to help him out of pure jealously, and that was very unlike her.

Nodding her head she closed her eyes momentarily and frowned, missing the strange look passed between Zeus and Hera.

"And he…," Zeus said, momentarily distracted by Athena’s reaction. He had never seen Athena look so dejected without there being a major war or one of her followers dying.

Shaking his head to get his thoughts back on track, he continued. "You see, he is

becoming increasingly upset about his wife's infidelity."

Athena snorted softly and shrugged her shoulders.

"What did he expect?" she asked sharply as she put her hands on her hips. "She's

the goddess of love."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, more annoyed at Hephaestus for being with Aphrodite than having a problem with her promiscuity.

"She is a whore," Hera spat out with a nasty snarl twisting her face.

It is known throughout Mount Olympus and even around the mortal plane that Hera hated Aphrodite.

She felt the goddess received too much attention from both mortals and gods alike. It was enough to make the already jealous goddess’s eyes turn dark green.

"Now, now Hera," Zeus said calmly as he raised his hand and laid it on Hera's. "She is doing her job."

His eyes twinkled. Aphrodite had done her job with him many times, and he was looking forward to the many more times she'd do it in the future.

"You can't blame her for that."

"Yes, I can," Hera snapped, pulling her hand away from her husband and pinning him with a look.

"She is a whore who spreads her legs for anything that moves."

Folding her arms across her chest, she raised her brow as if to ask him to deny it. Zeus sighed wearily, not wanting yet another argument to break out between them.

"She is not a whore," Athena said firmly, causing Hera to raise a brow.

Athena couldn't believe what she'd said. She had never defended Aphrodite to anyone but herself. To voice it meant she was losing the battle with self-control.

"Athena, since when did you defend Aphrodite?" Hera asked with an amused smile on her lips while her eyes gleamed with dangerous curiosity.

Leaning forward eagerly, she raised her brow and waited for Athena's answer.

Shrugging her shoulders, Athena forced herself not to tell Hera off.

"I've come to realize that her powers work well with my men," she explained waving her hand around carelessly,"They love their country and their wives so much they are willing to fight for them."

Mentally she gave herself a pat on the back, then warned herself not to be so careless when around others.

"I am glad you've finally learned that. Maybe now you two will stop fighting," Zeus grumbled good-naturedly.

Hera sat back in her seat and frowned. She'd been looking forward to some gossip about the two goddesses.

Zeus smiled at Athena then sighed, "This should make your task much easier."

Athena didn't believe him at all and felt herself wanting to tell him she could not help, but she knew better than to say no to Zeus.

She needed to come up with a good reason for why she couldn't help.

"As I was telling you earlier, Hephaestus is upset with Aphrodite-," Zeus started, but Athena cut him off.

"Why don't you just tell me what you need me to do," she suggested with a sweet smile on her face.

A little taken back at the interruption Zeus frowned.

"I was about to tell you," he huffed.

In the distance, the sound of thunder rumbled. He was getting upset. Athena smartly kept silent

and nodded her head to him.

"He is mostly upset because Aphrodite is still sneaking off with Ares," he watched for her reaction, knowing how much Athena hated Ares.

"Yes," Athena said shortly as she crossed her arms over her chest, again showing her disdain at the relationship.

"I've been waiting for him to figure out they are still at it," she said with a shrug of her shoulder.

Zeus nodded his head in agreement, and Hera just sighed and rolled her eyes. Both of her sons were pains to her, but they had their advantages.

"Athena, I need you to get Aphrodite to stop seeing Ares and to be much more faithful to Hephaestus," Zeus finished while folding his hands in his lap.

He expected Athena to nod her head and tell him she'd get right on it. Instead, her face became pale and her eyes widened slightly.

Athena couldn't believe what she'd just heard. How was she supposed to tell the woman she loved to stop seeing other people and be faithful to her husband.

"But she _is_ the goddess of love," Athena said weakly, knowing she was acting strange.

"I know this," Zeus said standing and stretching his arms over his head, "but I would rather she be with one man and shower all her love on him than get a divorce."

As he walked over to one of the large windows that overlooked the rest of Olympus, Athena watched him for a moment, then noticed Hera was staring at her.

Lowering her head, she sighed.

"I'll get right on it," she told him, then turned to leave.

"Athena, I am asking you to do this because I trust you above the rest," he said, turning to face his favorite daughter.

"You have never let me down," he smiled warmly at her while Hera stood and walked soundlessly out of the room.

Athena wanted to scream. She had to put her feelings aside, and suffer silently to make sure she didn't let her father down.

"Of course father," she said, then hurried out of the room and down the marble path.

She was so deep in her thoughts she never saw Hera watching from the steps.

She knew something was going on, but she couldn't put her finger on it. There was a crack in the stoic goddess’s persona.

"We will have to find out what is breaking the stone-cold goddess," Hera murmured with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Ares wore a smug smile on his face as he layed naked on his bed. A sheet barely covering his muscular body. Closing his eyes he sighed happily and shifted slightly on the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked, opening one eye and looking at Aphrodite.

With her back to Ares, Aphrodite was fixing her hair and running her fingers over the various bruises and teeth marks left by the god of war. Using her powers she made them each disappear though she could still see them in her mind.

When she heard Ares's voice, she paused and turned looked over her shoulder.

"I need to talk with Athena," she said shortly. To keep the peace, she had to act like she didn't care about Athena.

Ares has a short temper, especially concerning his sister. If Ares knew Aphrodite enjoyed the company of his rival Athena, she would be on the receiving end of his rage.

"Well, talk with her later. I'm not done with you," he said with a lustful grin on his lips. He crawled across the bed and reached a hand out to grab her.

Stepping out of his reach, Aphrodite frowned and shook her head as a new toga appeared on her body.

"Sorry, but I have things to do," she said, dismissing him.

Growling, he stepped off the bed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Things to do?" he grumbled, then frowned, "Are you trying to get away from me?"

His eyes narrowed and he took a step closer. The tone of his voice caused Aphrodite to turn and face him. Studying his face a moment she shook her head.

"I'm not, and you know it," she said softly. She hated when Ares acted as if her life was less important than his.

"I have a group of priestesses that need escort from Pella to Larissa," she explained tiredly, "I want to ask Athena if she'll have some of her soldiers accompany them."

She waited for Ares to explode.

"I see," he said taking another step closer, "You know, it just so happens that I have a couple armies, too."

He crossed his arms and fixed Aphrodite with a hard stare.

"Yes, I know," she said softly but glanced around nervously.

She could tell when Ares was getting in one of his moods and the mention of his sister didn’t help.

"I would be more than willing to order a few of my most trusted warriors to escort them," he offered with a sly smile, "And all I ask in return is a small payment."

He reached an arm out and pulled Aphrodite to him.

Putting her arms up to try and push him away, Aphrodite sighed in frustration.

"Ares, the last time your men escorted my priestess, they violated her then left her for dead, she growled, "I won't make that mistake again."

Ares started to laugh deeply and let her go. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he leaned back on his elbows and raised a brow at her.

"Oh, come on. You have more priestess than anyone, and you go through them faster, too!" He laughed at his own joke, never noticing the tears that stung Aphrodite's eyes.

"I'll see you around," Aphrodite said softly as she vanished from Ares's temple leaving the god laughing.

Tears started spilling down her face as she sat on a rock cliff overlooking the ocean.


	3. A Goddess Undone

Athena sighed as she looked at the temple in front of her. Not really wanting to be alone she left Mount Olympus, heading to Earth with no real destination in mind.

She felt empty. She imagined this is what it would feel like to lose both Athens and the respect of her followers.

All because Aphrodite’s love wasn’t hers.

At that thought, Athena snorted softly. The goddess’s love did not belong to anyone, but she wished with every inch of her being that she could be on the receiving end of it.

The urge to cry became too strong, and as her feet touched the soil of an empty field next to the ocean, she let her tears fall.

There was no sense in holding everything in when she was alone.

As the tears fell, she bowed her head and brought her fists up to her face, trying to stop the tears. She was frustrated that she let a silly infatuation turn into this.

Her chest hurt, and she was finding it hard to breathe. Her body wouldn't listen to her commands and her crying turned into sobs.

Sinking to her knees, she sobbed unabashedly. Rocking back fourth as images of the goddess swarmed her thoughts.

Ares, Hephaestus, Zeus, and countless other gods and mortals had all gotten to hold her but she would never.

The thought drove her mad.

She tried to gain control of her senses. It was so unlike her to just let go but it had been building up for so long.

With tears still in her eyes, she stood on wobbly legs and looked around. She was alone. No birds watching her, no nymphs laughing at how silly she looked, and most importantly, no gods spying on her, or so she thought.

Aphrodite had heard crying coming from behind the line of trees that protected a nearby meadow from the harsh winds of the cost.

Curious as to who else was crying she wiped away her own tears and headed into the trees.

Seeing a woman kneeling on the ground, Aphrodite was surprised at the amount of anguish radiating from her.

Being a goddess of love, Aphrodite could sense what emotions others were experiencing, and this woman seemed to be soaking in the kind of heartbreak, sadness, and despair that she often saw with unrequited love.

She was about to call out to the woman when she noticed something else. The strong aura of an immortal.

Squinting her eyes and creeping closer, she felt her jaw drop when she recognized Athena's strong form.

She had never known the goddess to show any emotion apart from joy at a victory or sorrow for her people. She had never seen emotions like these coming from the goddess.

Stopping mid-step, she hid behind a tree close enough to see Athena and watched.

She wanted to approach her but she knew better. Athena would deny anything she saw and dismiss it as simply being over-stressed with the demands of being a goddess.

Athena's armor suddenly covered her body, and her sword appeared at her side. A small leather bag sat in her hand.

Aphrodite frowned wondering what was going on.

Athena felt like she had no more tears in her body as she opened the leather bag in her hand and poured several dragon’s teeth into her palm.

Bleach white, they gleamed in the sun and seemed alive, eager to touch the ground.

Their energy seemed to soak into Athena. She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the teeth in her hand.

Pulling her arm back to throw the teeth, she hesitated and lowered her hand. Closing her eyes, she sighed softly.

Watching closely, Aphrodite shook her head in disbelief. Athena no longer looked like the majestic, awe-inspiring goddess she was.

She now looked like a mortal. It took her a moment to realize Athena must have shed her invincibility.

Gods can drop their invulnerability if they choose. In this state, a god can experience all things a mortal does like hunger, sickness, and pain.

The only thing they couldn't experience was death.

Now even more curious, Aphrodite leaned against the tree to watch what Athena would do next.

She wasn't one to spy on other immortals, but she was curious.

The second the teeth landed on the soil, three fully armored men sprung forth.

Wearing black togas, dark armor, and holding very sharp looking weapons, they looked to be every bit as formidable as Athena, if not more so. Only their black eyes distinguished them from the average, mortal soldier.

Aphrodite frowned slightly. The dragon warriors dwarfed Athena. Their arms were the size of Athena's thigh, and their legs looked like small tree trunks.

She knew Athena was very strong, but she couldn't help but worry for Athena in this fight.

They moved quickly for being so large. Without speaking, they seemed to know what to do. Their eyes fixed on Athena, and they wordlessly took their positions around her.

Aphrodite felt a smile tug on her lips. She was getting excited at the sight before her.

Athena gave a grim smirk as the dragon warriors quickly surrounded her. She knew the only way they could die was if they killed each other, and the only way to do that was to turn them on each other.

These warriors had a strong temper and the simplest provocation would turn into a fight, but she didn't want to do that right away.

She needed to feel the pain. She needed something else other than Aphrodite to think about.

There was a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach saying she was not in the right state of mind to face these warriors, but she didn't listen.

Even if she was the goddess of wisdom, she didn't always listen to her own wisdom.

Licking her lips, she crouched slightly and waited for them to attack. The first warrior ran to her with a deafening cry.

It chilled Athena for a moment, but she pushed the fear aside and tightened her hold on her sword.

It felt comforting. Something she could control.

Ducking the first blow aimed at her head, she quickly swung her sword at his legs. He stepped back swiftly then slammed his sword to the ground. She barely dodged the blow as she leaped to the side and brought the heel of her foot against his shinbone and smiled when she heard the crack of bone breaking.

Aphrodite flinched when she heard the loud snap and let out a small sigh of relief when she realized it didn’t come from Athena. She took a few steps closer emboldened by the knowledge that Athena was too busy to notice her.

Aphrodite had never gotten to actually see Athena fight. In fact besides Ares

and Zeus no one had.

Athena seldom fought by herself, she usually inspired or aided her warriors on the battlefield. Standing next to them and encouraging them.

A tall warrior holding a spear lunged at Athena while his brother's cracked leg healed. With a quick twist, she avoided the sharp point and smiled when it went deep into the chest of the warrior who was sneaking up behind her.

The impaled warrior cried out and dropped his sword to the ground while he tried to pull out the spear.

Moving without thought, Athena ripped the spear out and plunged it into the stomach of the warrior whose leg she’d broken.

He stumbled back and grabbed his sword, but she pushed the spear deeper into his stomach.

Letting the spear go, she ducked as another spear flew through the air and caught the spear as it came past.

Standing with a feral smile on her lips, she thrust the spear at the warrior in front of her, adding to the first one and making him stumble back.

She took a step back and noticed the other two warriors attacking her from both sides.

Throwing a spear at a warrior in front of her, she smiled when it tore threw his leg and brought him to the ground.

She pulled her sword out and hoisted it above her head just in time to parry the other warrior’s blow.

She spun around to face him but was not quick enough to dodge the warrior’s next swing. She felt the sting of his blade against her side.

Gasping she forced her body not to react. The warrior pulled his sword back to get another blow in, but before he could, Athena slashed through his arm. It fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Taking a step back, he tried to thrust his sword into Athena's stomach, but she easily blocked the blow. She swung her elbow into his face and did a swift kick to the side of his head, knocking him down.

She turned her attention to the other two, but she was getting tired. Her arms were starting to ache, not used to fighting without her invincibility.

Athena tried to ignore the pain in her side and the burning in her calves. She was never still, always dancing around on the balls of her feet dodging stray blows.

Aphrodite was watching with her heart in her throat. Her fingers kept playing with the bracelets she wore, and she was pacing back and forth.

She was drawn in by the dance-like movements Athena made. When Athena had gotten cut, she had forced herself not to cry out for fear of Athena catching her.

She had a burning sensation in her stomach and there was a slight ache growing between her legs. Stopping mid-step, she realized she was getting turned on.

She blushed deeply. The warriors were not sparking her desire. It was Athena.

Sighing softly, she pushed the feelings deep into her mind to run over later. The chance of Athena returning her feelings was slimmer than the chances of Hera being civil to her.

But now as she watched, she noticed Athena was moving slightly slower.

Without her power, she didn't have the stamina she was used to.

Not paying enough attention to the warrior behind her, Athena felt the sharp sting of a spear in her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder she saw a warrior grinning at her.

Reluctantly, she reached an arm back to pull out the spear. It wasn't too deep and it only took a tug to get out of her shoulder, but the pain that followed almost floored Athena.

Gasping, she gritted her teeth and swung the shaft of the sword like a staff, knocking one warrior aside, and pounded the butt of it into the other’s stomach.

Athena tried to concentrate on the men standing around her. The third warrior stood up and was joining the others.

Holding the spear tightly, she waved it around to keep them back, but they had other plans.

One brave warrior grabbed the spear in her hand, causing Athena to stumble slightly as the spear was ripped from her hands.

The rest of the men leaped onto her. Fists and knees striking harshly at the already tired goddess.

A few swords swiped at her, and she felt more blood dripping down her body. Curling up into a ball Athena tried to get her body positioned so she could stand up and throw the warriors off herself, but she was doubtful she had the energy to do that.

Giving in, Athena laid on the ground and hoped the warriors would think she was dead and get off her.

She realized she was laying in a pool of her own blood and forced herself not to get sick.

For the first time, she noticed the stench of the warriors on top of her. They smelled like mortal warriors after a long battle in the hot sun.

Aphrodite felt her heart stop.

Without thinking, she bent down and picked up the closest rock and threw it at the warriors. It had the desired effect as it hit one, and he started to accuse his fellow warriors of throwing it.

Everyone got off of Athena and started shouting at each other. The argument got heated, and within seconds, they were hacking each other to pieces.

When all were laying dead on the ground, their bodies turned to gray dust and they sank into the earth where they belonged.

Taking off at a run, Aphrodite felt a few tears in her eyes. She knew Athena would be okay, but she seeing her defeated struck something in Aphrodite.

When she reached Athena, she turned her head to the side and bit her lip against the sick feeling in her stomach.

Laying in a puddle of blood, Athena was covered in the sticky, red liquid and coated with dust.

It was a sight Aphrodite had seen many times before. When a soldier, injured in battle, laid dying and helplessly cried out for her to protect his loved one.

She didn't like to think of Athena like that.

Athena laid on the ground panting as she tried to ignore the many cuts and bruises on her body. She glanced wearily at Aphrodite who had knelt next to her.

Neither woman spoke for a moment until Aphrodite cleared her throat.

"What were you doing?" she asked as casually as she could. She could still feel her heart beating rapidly.

She reached out to heal one of the cuts on Athena's arm but quickly pulled her hand back

when the goddess cried out in pain, "Sorry."

Aphrodite lowered her head.

"It's okay," Athena hissed between clenched teeth as she slowly sat up, closing her eyes tightly against the pain, "I’ll be ok after a few moments."

She took a deep breath and opened her eyes slowly. Glancing at Aphrodite, she felt a tug in her

stomach flew up to her heart.

Looking away quickly, Athena cleared her throat, "So what were you doing? Spying on me?"

She raised a brow as she tried to breathe albeit shallow. Her lungs were burning from the exertion.

Thankfully, her powers were slowly coming back, and the healing process was already starting.

Her back was starting to heal, and it tickled a bit. Her side was almost done healing. She placed a hand where the wound was just to make sure.

"I asked you what you were doing first," Aphrodite said calmly, trying to change the subject.

She didn't want to admit she had been drooling over Athena. Aphrodite looked at her hands, unable to meet Athena’s eyes.

Snorting softly, Athena rolled her eyes and tried to sit up again. With success this time, she leaned on her elbows and glanced up at Aphrodite.

She noticed the sad frown on Aphrodite's face. Sighing inwardly, Athena cleared her throat softly, drawing Aphrodite's gaze away from her hands.

As both goddesses looked into each other's eyes, something changed. Feelings begged to be shared in the small space between them.

Words seemed to fail Athena, and she looked away reluctantly.

"You said earlier you needed to talk to me," she said as she tried to harden her heart.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Aphrodite said as she stood up. Athena watched her long, brunette fall down to frame her face perfectly.

"Why don’t you clean up and come visit me on Olympus?" she offered as she put her hands on her hips, "I'll make sure there is some good wine for you."

Looking up at Aphrodite from the ground, Athena forced herself to nod her head.

"Sure," she muttered as she stood slowly.

Athena really did want to clean up. It was embarrassing being next to Aphrodite when she looked so battered. All the while, Aphrodite looked more beautiful than ever.

"I'll see you in my temple shortly," Aphrodite said trying to sound nonchalant, but her heart was racing, and she was trying to remember the last time the temple had a good cleaning.

Not waiting for Athena to answer, half out of fear the other goddess had changed her mind, Aphrodite vanished from the field.

Athena looked at the spot where Aphrodite had been standing and sighed. Her wounds were healed by now but there was still an ache in her heart.

Aphrodite had saved her. The thought struck her like cold water to the face. Nothing forced Aphrodite to do that.

She could have gotten the other gods, especially Ares to come and laugh at her while she was being beaten, but she hadn't.

Chewing on her lip, she glanced at her sword still laying on the ground. She made her way over to it, but a thought froze her in place.

She would be alone with Aphrodite. She shivered and closed her eyes trying to force herself to focus and tried to understand Aphrodite’s actions.

The goddess needed a favor, and that was why she had helped her against the warriors.

Now she was in debt to her and would need to agree to whatever the favor was, or Aphrodite would tell all the gods about what she'd seen.

Reaching down slowly, Athena picked up her sword while these thoughts played in her head.

There was a strong feeling in her gut that told her Aphrodite wasn't like that, but she still had her doubts.

Sighing, she held her sword firmly in her hand.

"Well, we'll see what she wants," she whispered to herself then vanished and reappeared in her war room.


End file.
